


Haircut

by snowquail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hair-pulling, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowquail/pseuds/snowquail
Summary: How Junker D.Va got her short hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for a flashback prompt on my (now dead) junker d.va rp blog

                The sunset burned a golden orange as it crept towards the horizon, sending shadows streaking through Junkertown. D.Va sat quietly, legs tucked under her in the dust and fingers weaving her hair into a braid. It had been over half a year since she had been stranded here, and she still wasn't used to it all. The work she had begrudgingly accepted, the neverending heat during the day, the dirt that seemed to make its way into every nook and cranny. The hostility. She'd found herself wondering more than once how people even _survived_ out here, and she still didn't really have a good answer. Or maybe that was it, the people matched the hostility of the environment in order to stay alive.

                She stared at her finished braid absently. She didn't have anything to tie it with, so it would probably fall out soon. She didn't even know why she'd started it in the first place.

                A soft giggle sounded behind her and she whipped around, alert. Laughter was rarely a good thing in Junkertown. Too often, it was mean-spirited. The dirt and scrap behind her were just as dry and still as they'd been before, but that did nothing to lower her guard. Slowly, she began to stand up, focus entirely in front of her.

                With a shout, her head was jerked backwards and she nearly toppled over, her assailant stepping out of the way and laughing loudly. Pain seared through her scalp as she tried to regain her footing, still being pulled backwards by her hair.

                " _Let me go!"_ She shrieked before devolving into screaming and clawing at the person's arm as they yanked her forward and began dragging her through the dirt. She tried to pull back, plant her feet in the dirt but that only made the tugging worse and she could swear that her hair was beginning  to tear off and she couldn't tell if she was shouting in English or Korean anymore and they just kept _pulling_ and they _wouldn't let go_ and then-

                She was shoved sideways into a makeshift wall of the town, braid being pulled against something behind her that she could feel digging into her back and suddenly they let go, but she still couldn't get away. They'd caught her hair in something and she couldn't tell what but it wasn't letting go either and the person was grinning down at her now with a cruel smile. It was another junker but she couldn't place who before they kicked whatever it was that was trapping her and it shrieked and she shrieked and they were still laughing.

                She couldn't tell how long it took for her to stop sobbing and notice that the person had gone, but her crying had cut off abruptly when she had. Tears still streamed down her face, but she was silent until the one junker she considered friendly had found her, slumped against the scrap wall with her hair tangled in an old rusted bike chain. She was silent while the older woman cut her down, leaving the rest of it behind.

                The woman had huffed in irritation.

                "Good riddance. Long hair is dangerous out here."


End file.
